mugen_soulsfandomcom-20200215-history
Unique battle character traits
Traits of battle members that make them unique. Some conditionals may give bonuses to characters to certain genders, moe or having the same job. There are no two characters that are exactly the same and have traits that make them unique such as their stats, move radius or special skill. Moe affinity A good indicator to predict what kind of moe attack skills they earn and their elemental attack bonuses and resistance. Main characters are are restricting in learning elemental skills according to their moe affinity attacks. Characters who can change form such as Syrma or Chou-Chou will learn a seperate skill set for each of their forms, making them learn about 8x more skills than average. When unlocking enough proficiencies in the Mugen Development Center, equipping moe affinity skills of the same affinity as the character will give them bonuses stats. Ditz and Graceful affinities were mixed up in the original Mugen Souls. Occupation/ character A party member's occupation is almost the same as the actual character. Main characters have occupations that no other character may have but peons may be created with the same job as many times as the game allows. Non-elemantal skills types that they learn can be determined by their class. Each peon may either be male or female and have different stat growth and potentials and learn different skills. 'Skill types learned' Battle and conditional skills are not unique as they can be passed down by fusion, but skills learned differ from one another. Jobs that mainly uses ATK based weapons will mostly likely learn Power skills, jobs that mainly used TEC based weapons will mostly likely learn Sniping skills etc. depending on what kind of weapon they mainly use. 'Weapon proficiencies' Each occupation are proficient in 3 kinds of weapons, usually ones that have stats that are based off the skills they learn. The stat bonuses the characters gets for equipping that weapon are not the same and differ between every job. The percentages that increase are not the same for each stat. For example: a melee job is who is proficient in melee weapons will get a 150% boost for ATK but a 60% boost for INT. Move does not increase for equipment bonus. Upgrading a character's latent ability will increases the bonus they get for equipping weapons they are proficient in. 'Skill proficiencies' Equipping skills of the same moe affinity will increase the base stat value. The stat bonuses the characters gets for equipping skills they are proficient in are not the same and differ between every job. Unlike weapon proficiencies, these bonuses will not increase HP/ SP or Move. Upgrading Latent Abilities will not increase the bonuses for equipping skills. 'Gender' Males tend to be a little more physical side while females tend to be on the magical side or agile. For peons, different kind of underwear is used for them when not wearing costumes. Male and female peons look the same. Both genders do not learn the same skills and are treated as a different character even though they are the same class and tier but different gender. 'Default stat bonuses' Not really noticeable for players who managed to reach the maximum stat bonus, it is another value that different between each character. This numbers determine how much of that individual stat will increase each level. Example: When comparing a character with 50% HP value and another one with 100% HP value, the one with 100% will earn 2 times more HP from level ups than the one who only has 50%. Special skills Some of these special skills may have a large area of effect, longer ranged, steal, drain HP/ SP, debuff, inflict status ailments etc.Main characters have specials skill that nobody else will have. Peons also have their own set of special skills that are tied to their class and do not differ from job tier or gender. Most magic based or gun attack special skills hit multiple targets, have a large area of effect and are long ranged. Default conditional skills These skills cannot be passed on by peon fusions and often have a degraded transferrable conditional skill counterpart or none at all. Move Radius Magic users with long ranged, large area of effect special skills will have a small move radius. Move radius tends to be higher for characters with lots of AGI. Category:Gameplay Category:Mugen Souls Category:Mugen Souls Z